


I Am Winter

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: A deeper take on Winter and who she is, Backstory, Character Analysis, Gen, Memories, more tags will be added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: She was born on the night of a powerful storm, and that's exactly what she was. Winter Schnee is not a woman to be underestimated, and she's the one who made herself that way.(A take on parts of Winter's life, making her who she is)





	I Am Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I really just got the urge to do something with Winter, and this story popped in. Every relationship in this story is purely familial, nothing romantic.

Winter didn’t get where she was today by pure luck. She didn’t get her position by her name or status. Nothing was given to her; not like she would let anyone give her something anyway. If you wanted something, you had to do it yourself.

Winter stood outside the ship at the docks, hands behind her back, astute and at attention. General Ironwood should be returning any minute, he messaged her on her scroll letting her know the meeting was over and he was on his way back. She bit her lip, looking down. That meant to be ready for a scolding on her action’s earlier.

 

_“Schnee we’ll discuss this matter back on my ship.”_

 

He got the best of her again. The damn drunk that had no boundaries whatsoever. He played her flawlessly and got away with it. Her fingers dug into her wrist. Footsteps brought her head up, expecting the General.

Instead, it was the last person she wanted to see: Qrow. He sauntered down the dock, hands in his pockets, clearly drunk, _again_.

“Evening, Ice Queen, you cool off yet?” He smirked at her; that annoying smug smirk toying with her. He leaned in close as he passed, the scent of alcohol very apparent, making her nose twitch up in a small grimace turning her face away slightly. She hated that smell.

“Are you finished being an imprudent drunk?” She sneered back, trying to keep her face still.

He laughed. He reared back, stumbling, and laughed. “Always so quick-witted you Atlas folk aren’t ya?”

She kept her eyes ahead, refusing to look over at him. “At least we also know self-control and have some dignity.”

“Oooo hoo hoo,” He held his hands up, stepping back, in obvious sarcasm, “How harsh. Always have to give such a cold shoulder.” Reaching back, he brought out his flask, taking a drink from it. “If your “self-control” is marching an army into a peaceful city, then we certainly have different definitions. It’s the only thing that holds up your “dignity”,” he pocketed the flask, “can’t let anyone forget how flashy and “innovative” you are, got nothing much else going for you.”

She closed her eyes, gripping her wrist tighter. Stop letting him get to you. You keep giving him leverage. But the words were already coming out. “Atlas is one of the most developed kingdoms. We provide the biggest and best supply of dust in the world, technology, and protection. There’s much more order compared to this kingdom’s.”

“Ehhh, keep spouting your claims,” he waved, closing the space between them again, “you think you’re so special and so good, because you stay in that shiny bubble. That’s exactly how you Atlas folk run; everything’s good for you, you’re the only ones doing good for everyone else. You have order and innovation”, he leaned close to her face again, “if you call that your father crushing every person under his fancy shoes with a not a care for anyone but himself. I remember when that name actually meant something, but now-”, he scoffed, “-well-”

Her hand flew to her sword, pulling it out before she could stop herself. It made it halfway up before another voice rang out through the docks, firm and loud. “Schnee!”

General Ironwood. She flinched at his call, quickly placing her sword back at her hip. Qrow laughed again, “Good luck, Ice Queen.” He stumbled away, snickering to himself.

Winter clenched her fists, gritting her teeth. Why did she let him get to her so much? She took a deep breathe, trying to regain her composure, pivoting to face her commanding officer. “General Ironwood, sir”, she greeted him, saluting, “our ships remain secure. Was your meeting well?”

He kept his eyes on Qrow walking away as he approached her, straightening his collar like he did earlier. Finally, his gaze moved to her. “At ease, Lieutenant.” He moved past her, up the ramp into the ship. “Come, we have things to discuss.”

She looked down at the ground, keeping her hands at her sides, balled into fists. “Yes, sir.”

~                                              ~

“This can’t keep happening, Winter.” Ironwood walked around his desk, taking a seat in the chair.

“He starts the altercations, sir,” Winter said, standing in the middle of the room, body still in formal stance. “He’s unorthodox, imprudent, disrespectful, and apparent on insulting our troops. Someone must put him in his place, teach him to hold his tongue.”

Ironwood sighed, leaning forward onto the desk, “Yes, Qrow is all of those things, and hard to control. The only person he’ll listen to is Ozpin, those two are a pair…..” he muttered the last statement, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “But I don’t need you lashing out every time he pulls this act. I’ll agree he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut, but you need to learn to control yourself. You’re one of my best soldiers, yet you let him get under your skin at every time you two are in the same vicinity.”

“His actions cannot go unreprimanded! He’ll think he can get away with anything!” She raised her voice, careful not to shout.

“Then that is for me to handle!” Ironwood stood up from his seat, his voice raising as well. “Not you. You were brought to make sure the Paladins made it to Vale, nothing more. What else happens, is my business, that includes with Branwen.” He narrowed his eyes. “Is that understood, Lieutenant?”

Winter shrunk where she stood. Her hands had drifted behind her, one hand gripping her arm again. She looked at the floor, eyes blinking across it. “Yes, sir.”

He sighed, sitting back down. “I don’t know what it is that causes these spouts between you two, but I expect you to keep a handle on it until your departure tomorrow.” He paused, looking up at her for a moment. “Please. You’re dismissed.”

Her lips moved as if wanting to say more. She pursed them shut, exhaling, releasing her grip on her arm to salute him. “Yes, sir.” It came almost as a whisper, hesitant to come out. Turning on her heel, she exited the room.

  


_“You are a Schnee, you don’t have to bother with those below you.”_

 

 

_“You would make me very happy, and your mother too.”_

 

_“You have to work for the things you want, Winter. You don’t have to accept the_ _hand your given, you don’t like it? Draw a new one.”_

 

_"_ _Proper ladies don’t raise their voice or fight.”_

 

_“It’s just because they like you.”_

 

_“ They just want your attention. It’s adorable! Playing hard to get!”_

 

 

_“_ _Love is fleeting, one day it’s happiest day of your life, the next it’s all a lie.”_

 

_“You think defiance will get you anywhere? I’ll have you know you would be nothing without this family.”_

 

 

_“They accepted her cause she’s a Schnee. Her daddy probably paid the school to let her in.”_

 

 

_“I will make it clear right now, this is my school, there is no favoritism here, you want to graduate, you want to be a soldier or huntsmen, you have to prove it to me first.”_

  


_“I am Winter Schnee, daughter of Willow Schnee, granddaughter of Nicholas Schnee. My life is my own, my name is a facet. I don’t need your ratification nor your accolade, but I demand your respect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to get into the flashbacks, which will start next chapter, I wanted to put the setup/first part out to see how it would be taken and if people would be invested cause I have some pretty deep things planned out. As things progress in the story, tags will be updated, for example when we get to parts with Jacques I will most likely be tagging the more darker and sensitive things. 
> 
> I love feedback and critiquing so as I may improve on my writing, so commenting is appreciated! Don't be shy! <3


End file.
